


blossoming over you

by cosywoo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mommy Kink, Subspace, gender fluid seonghwa, pet play (ish), puppyspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosywoo/pseuds/cosywoo
Summary: “San-ah?” Seonghwa says with a gentle knock at the door, smiling when he turns to look at her and setting her water down on the nearest surface. His eyes are far away already, though he smiles back and clasps his hands together, shaking a little. Out of them all, San’s been working so hard for all of this, with little rest. “Hi, love.”~seonghwa takes the best care of san when he needs it
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	blossoming over you

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! getting into the fluidity of gender here, as seonghwa recently has been setting my own gender fluid heart aflame. title from mitski's pink in the night <3
> 
> please note the terms pussy/tits are used here! if that isn't to your taste, i'll hopefully see you next time! <3

The dorm is silent when Seonghwa gets home, granting her a moment of peace after a busy morning of rehearsals. A few of them have a scheduled break right now, the others are likely out getting something to eat, leaving her with plenty of time to get a nap in. Having such a full calendar has never been too much of an issue, but the leadup to this comeback feels particularly packed thanks to Kingdom looming over their heads. 

She refills her bottle of water, taking a few sips as she eases her jacket and shoes off, leaving them neatly in the corner of the living room where they’ll be easy to find later. Two hours off gives her at least an hour to settle and rest, with enough left over to grab something to eat before returning to the practice rooms. Hongjoong’s made it clear that they don’t mind too much if she’s late, most of their runs are fine tuning and attention to detail when they’re being serious. 

A figure catches her off guard as she makes her way to her and Hongjoong’s room, stalling and letting out a puff of relief when she realises it’s just San, his jeans halfway around his thighs as he stands and sways in place. Her heart sinks a little for him. 

“San-ah?” Seonghwa says with a gentle knock at the door, smiling when he turns to look at her and setting her water down on the nearest surface. His eyes are far away already, though he smiles back and clasps his hands together, shaking a little. Out of them all, San’s been working so hard for all of this, with little rest. “Hi, love. You gonna take a nap?”

San nods, taking a breath before glancing down at where his jeans have failed to cooperate with his efforts. He pouts a little, glancing back up at Seonghwa with a lost look on his face. “I can’t get them off,” he says quietly, his hands still together and gripping tightly, a new nervous habit of his. Seonghwa knows what he’s asking without any words passing between them, stepping in further and easing the door closed. 

“You want noona to help you out of them?” Seonghwa offers, warming when San nods and smiles enough for it to reach his misty eyes, sitting at the edge of his bed when Seonghwa motions for it and straightening his legs out. It’s been a while since he’s been like this, but she’s more than happy to help, especially when he’s so sweet. His jeans put up little fight as she eases them down, pulling San’s socks up a little and patting his ankles. “There we go, baby. Can I help with anything else?”

“Can you stay with me, noona?” San asks as he plays with a string of fabric trailing from his boxer briefs, keeping his gaze from her eyes when she presses a soft kiss to his left knee, then his right. She won’t offer this time, despite his clear desire for something further. If he wants to push things past that line, it doesn’t quite feel like Seonghwa’s place to initiate it when San’s this far into his headspace. 

“Of course I’ll stay with you, love. I can call Hongjoong if you’d like some more time for a break? You really deserve a rest, you’ve been so busy,” Seonghwa coos as she stands, resting her hands at the hem of her shirt and considering it for a moment. “Are you comfortable with me getting undressed?”

San nods quickly, watching wide eyed as Seonghwa pulls her shirt up and off, his gaze lingering over the black and midnight blue lace of her bralette as she finishes undressing. It’s a relief to be out of jeans, she’ll change into sweatpants for the rest of rehearsals since they’ll be in dance practice for the rest of the day. 

“You look so pretty,” San murmurs, visibly brightening when Seonghwa tuts and presses a kiss to his forehead, his arms moving to wrap around her waist and hold her close. His cheek is warm against her stomach, rubbing lightly as he nuzzles against her skin, calming himself. “I missed you this morning. Been feeling really lost, noona.”

“Noona’s here now, Sannie. I’m gonna stay with you as long as you want, I promise. Now come one, scoot up, hm? You wanna spoon?” Seonghwa says with a pat to San’s hair, stroking gently at his scalp and settling in San’s bed when he moves back to make room, pulling the covers over them both. Immediately San’s arms curl around her waist again, his habit of cuddling never far from making itself known. She turns over carefully, resting her head against the soft belly of a plushie as San moves himself to spoon her comfortably, tucking his face in the crook of her neck. 

It’s blissfully quiet for a while, just the two of them breathing in tandem, soft and slow and unurgent. Seonghwa traces idle patterns over San’s hands when they twitch, smiling when he moves ever closer. HIs big, warm body is never really still, too much energy flowing through him to allow for it, but he’s calmer than usual as he presses against her back. 

Neither of them speak when it becomes apparent that San’s needs are greater than simple rest, his hips nudging involuntarily as he shifts to get comfortable, whimpering softly when Seonghwa’s respond in kind. “Noona,” he breathes into her shoulder, shy and endlessly endearing as he presses a kiss to her neck. Seonghwa hums quietly, lifting a hand to pet at his hair, making no move to speak for him. “Noona?”

“Mhm, I’m here. What is it?” Seonghwa asks, biting her lip and holding her breath for a moment when San rolls his hips forward again, just barely humping the back of her thigh and whining for her to take initiative. Still, Seonghwa holds firm, letting him find his words as he ruts against her, caught between submission and his need for relief. He whimpers something that almost sounds like words, his breathing after suggesting he feels like he’s running his fifth marathon after using his brain. “Come on, baby. Use your words for noona, won’t you?”

“Puppy wants to... ah…” San tries, pressing his face between Seonghwa’s shoulder blades and groaning a little in his frustration. “Can puppy call you... can I call you mommy, please?”

His voice is so small Seonghwa barely catches his request, leaving her feeling all kinds of tender about the needy pup still holding her middle like she’s some gentle, valuable treasure. “Of course you can, pup,” she purrs softly, moving to rest on her back for a moment and kissing his pouting lips. “You’re doing so well, mommy’s so proud of you. Ask for what you need, hm? There’s my good boy.”

“Puppy wants mommy to warm him,” San whimpers, resting his head on Seonghwa’s shoulder as he tries his best to still his hips, his leg twitching when Seonghwa can’t help the noise of affection that leaves her mouth, pressing a kiss to his nose as she pets his hair. “Please? I’ll be good and patient, I promise.”

Seonghwa reaches blindly to open San’s nightstand drawer, finding the bottle of lube with reasonable ease, a smile tugging at her lips when San yelps softly with the knowledge he’s getting what he wants. “You’re always so good for mommy, of course. Let’s get these off, hm?” she guides, resting a hand at San’s underwear and giggling when he scrambles to get them down and off. His haste brings his hands immediately back to Seonghwa’s own delicate lace panties, suddenly returning to his gentle touches as he gazes up at her, waiting for permission. “Go ahead, puppy. You can undress mommy.”

San nuzzles against her shoulder as he does as he’s told, Seonghwa lifts her hips to help him ease her underwear down, laying on her side again when they’re off and wiggling to settle. She relaxes fully after handing San the lube, gasping softly when two fingers are at her entrance almost immediately, coated generously enough that they press inside with little resistance. 

“What, um... your parts,” San says softly, drifting off for a moment as he focuses on how Seonghwa clenches around his fingers, scissoring them a little and resting against her back when she moans. “What do you want puppy to call them, mommy?”

“Ah, anything’s fine,” Seonghwa’s cheeks pink at the question, enamoured by San’s dedication to being respectful and good even when he’s in this headspace. He adds a third finger when it’s apparent she can take it, fucking them slowly into her as he presses close. Soft, needy whimpers keep escaping San’s mouth, rutting against whatever’s closest and only working himself up further. “Whatever you feel fits best, angel.”

A few more moments pass of San trying his best to take things slow, a series of barely there yaps starting to pass his lips alongside his whimpering, curling his fingers and huffing when he gets impatient. “Can I, please?” he asks, panting against Seonghwa’s skin and easing his fingers out when she simply nods, wrapping his hand around his cock and pumping a few times, fucking into his own hand. “You’re sure? m’I good?”

“So good, pup, such a good boy,” Seonghwa praises with ease, rocking back slowly when San moves to press his chest broad close to her back again, his cock sliding between her cheeks and resting for a moment as one arm finds its place around her middle once more. “You behave so well, mommy’s so proud of you. My best puppy,” she coos, holding his hand between both of her own and squeezing softly. “So,  _ so _ good for me.”

Behind her, San’s whole body softens at her words, carefully moving to ease the tip of his cock against her entrance and pressing in with a slow roll of his hips. She groans quietly, eyes fluttering closed as San pushes until she’s full, holding her in his arms when he’s in to the hilt and nudging lightly to be sure. “Thank you,” he breathes, relaxing against her frame and resting his over arm over her hip, reaching down to stroke idly at her inner thigh. “You’re so tight, mommy, your pussy’s so warm…”

Euphoria burns through Seonghwa at that, catching her off guard and making her clench around San’s cock. She lets out a broken moan, resting her head back against his chest and sinking just a little further down, intertwining her fingers with San’s and relaxing as he stays still inside her. 

It’s calming, in a way. San is big and warm and comfortable, his fingertips exploring Seonghwa’s thighs and hips with no purpose other than to touch, his breathing deep and slow as he deservedly rests. Stress has never been too big of a deal for him, with their physical intimacy usually giving him the relief he needs, but it’s been far too long.

His hand moves up to play with the lace of her bralette, innocent and curious as his fingers trail over the barely there rounding of her pectoral, circling over her nipple until it stiffens under his touch, then moving to do the same with the other. Seonghwa holds her breath, biting her bottom lip as San palms over her breast, squeezing lightly and keeping her thrumming all over. 

“Does mommy like this?” San asks, his tone coy as he rolls his hips slowly, keeping close when Seonghwa arches her back and moans. She nods, twitching as San lets go of her other hand in favour of cupping over both of her small breasts, squeezing and pushing them together slowly. “You like when I play with your tits, mommy?”

“I-... ah,” Seonghwa’s whole chest flushes, nodding and mewling when San thumbs over her pert nipples, rolling and squeezing them between his thumbs and forefingers. “It feels good, puppy, you make mommy feel so good,” she breathes, clenching around his cock and fluttering when he thrusts up sharply with a yelp. “You can fuck me if you want, baby. I know you’re so needy for your reward, go ahead. You’ve been so good and patient for me.”

San wastes no time in obeying, drawing his hips back and fucking into Seonghwa with short, sharp thrusts, nipping lightly at her neck and trailing a hand down to stroke over her, barely keeping time with his thrusting. “Thank you, mommy, you feel so good,” he groans, moving so he’s half pinning Seonghwa to the bed, continuing with his desperate thrusts when he isn’t told against it. “Is puppy allowed to cum in you, mommy? Please? Wanna- wanna keep my cum in you, please…”

“Fuck, you- you can, puppy, whenever you need to,” Seonghwa pants, twitching her hips lightly into San’s hand and pressing her face into the pillow, letting San thrust at his own desperate pace. She clenches weakly, gasping softly when she feels him thumb over her slit, squirming lightly as she releases over his hand and the sheets after such a small amount of stimulation, pressing her cheek against the soft fur of the plush as San keeps going. “Cum inside me, puppy. Cum in mommy’s pussy, fuck~”

It only takes a few more thrusts until San’s pace slows, yelping and kneading Seonghwa’s breast as he tilts over the edge of his orgasm, moving slower and deeper as he pumps his cum into her, moving to hold her tightly as he stays put. “Mine,” he murmurs against Seonghwa’s shoulder, twitching and resting heavily against her. “My pretty mommy, noona, mine.”

“Mhm, puppy, all yours,” Seonghwa says dreamily, biting her lip as she feels him still nudging his hips forward. She moves her own in response, moaning quietly at the stimulation that comes from her being pressed close against the bed. “You can... you can cum again, if you want, baby. I’ll tell Hongjoong we’re spending some quality time together, hm?”

“Please,” San perks up, moving again almost immediately and leaving Seonghwa quivering at how it feels, clenching around his already hardening cock and sighing in content. “I wanna make mommy full, please. Mommy looks so, so pretty when she’s full of puppy’s cum.”

“Go ahead then, good boy. Make mommy extra pretty~”

**Author's Note:**

> [you can find me on twitter here!](http://twitter.com/gaywooyoungie)


End file.
